


Сбрею усы в твоей ванной

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [18]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018
Summary: * М/ф «Русалочка» – «На дне морском»





	Сбрею усы в твоей ванной

Себастьян улыбается в камеру, щурится и говорит, говорит. Он рассказывает о том, что сниматься было здорово, и что съемочная и актерская группы «Войны Бесконечности» – это большая шумная семья, – и ни слова не врет. Он говорит правду. Многие из них вместе уже несколько лет, но появились и новички, которые вписались будто потерянные шестеренки в механизм. Себастьяну не хватает только Криса. Если бы он был здесь, они бы сейчас хохмили, толкали друг друга локтями, и под перекрестным светом софитов было бы не так одиноко.

Себастьян ловит себя на том, что, кажется, ноет.

Он возвращается в номер, включает ноутбук и видит оповещение о пропущенном звонке от Криса в скайпе. Он тут же перезванивает, и Крис отвечает, хотя явно спал – выглядит помято.

– Как дела? – буднично спрашивает Крис.

– Неплохо, – цедит Себастьян. Он наливает себе виски, хотя старается не пить в рабочих поездках.

– Рассказывай! Интернет скоро сломается от видео, в которых ты тако-ой красивый.

Говнюк, думает Себастьян. Какой же все-таки говнюк. Он салютует изображению Криса стаканом и выпивает в один глоток.

– Как там спектакль? – меняет он тему.

– Ну, прости, – в сотый раз извиняется Крис. – Правда. Не могу я сорваться посреди сезона.

– Да брось, – довольно улыбается Себастьян. Цель достигнута: Крис снова чувствует себя виноватым.

– На самом деле, мне не стыдно, – цинично усмехается Крис. – Просто я люблю вот это твое выражение лица.

– Вот это? – скашивает глаза к переносице Себастьян.

– Нет.

– Это? – переспрашивает он, оттопыривая уши пальцами.

– Идиот.

– Ты мне должен, Эванс. – Себастьян грустно смотрит на экран. – Я здесь одинок и заброшен.

– Я скоро заканчиваю с «Лобби», – сообщает Крис. – Сбрею усы в твоей ванной, обещаю.

***

Себастьян возвращается с тренировки. Он устал так, что впору свернуться клубком и сопеть, накрывшись одеялом, но нужно встретиться с агентом и подписать какие-то бумаги.

Себастьян вваливается в холл, бросает сумку и, раздеваясь на ходу, идет в ванную.

– …в мире морском, в мире морском, каждый добрее… – доносится из душевой кабинки.

– Эванс. – Себастьян отодвигает дверь, перед его глазами голый Крис поет, используя бритву как микрофон.

– Каждый мокрее, каждый знако-ком,* – заикаясь, заканчивает он.

– Утречка, – здоровается Себастьян.

– Ага, – смущенно кивает Крис, а потом втаскивает Себастьяна под прохладные струи воды.

Целоваться с бритым Эвансом так же круто, как и с Эвансом с усами.

**Author's Note:**

> * М/ф «Русалочка» – «На дне морском»


End file.
